


But How Bad Of An Idea Was It Really?

by Kalyppso



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalyppso/pseuds/Kalyppso
Summary: Sylvain and Byleth (amab, nonbinary) have convinced Felix to have some explicit fun.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	But How Bad Of An Idea Was It Really?

**Author's Note:**

> All Fire Emblem properties and characters have credit to Nintendo and their respective creators / owners. I'm just playing.
> 
> Felix is a trans man. Byleth is an amab nonbinary person.
> 
> Created as a gift for mochiibunns on tumblr, based on [art you can go look at!](https://crxwes.tumblr.com/post/188918953865/uuuuhhhanyways-i-love-these-boys)
> 
> Everyone is their post timeskip ages.

This was stupid. What a bad idea. Felix didn't know how he'd let himself be talked into this...

Still, Sylvain and Byleth cut a pretty picture, slot together as they were. Byleth's pale green locks lacing now with Sylvain's unruly red tangles. Felix had to wonder if he would lose himself in the angels of their bodies, if his navy hair would braid with theirs, if his legs would turn to rubber and leave him lost in their laps.

Byleth was moaning, shifting their body on Sylvain's cock, as the equestrian spread his thick thighs just enough for his lover to slip him deeper inside.

"Sorry, By," Sylvain laughed, lied.

Felix scoffed and turned away from the sight, blushing even as he ran a finger over his clit, wanting to be involved or dismissed. They could just fuck him individually later, he didn't have to wait for this, without a word or touch of assurance —

"We're almost ready for you," Byleth assured him, and Felix felt his blush travel up through his ears, and down through his chest. He thought about kneeling, and then heard Byleth gasp, and decided that would not be a good idea.

"Syl-Sylvain," Byleth warned, tossing their head back as Sylvain rested his chin on their shoulder.

"I'm right here, babe," Sylvain promised, large hands feathering down Byleth's sides, cradling their hips, their chest. "Tell me what you need."

"Well I need Felix. Soon."

Sylvain laughed, and Felix didn't dare glance at his face to see if it was at him or at Byleth's statement. Instead he stared at where Byleth's stuttering cock bounced against their belly, at where their legs parted and rest open between Sylvain's strong muscles. He bit his lip, suppressing a whine as he teased two fingers back and forth between his lips. It felt nice to be wanted, to be needed.

"But for now, I need more oil," Byleth admit, a flush to their face.

"Of course, sweetheart," Sylvain agreed, moving a hand to their back as he eased them back away from each other. Gently guiding Byleth to lean forward as he busied himself between their legs.

"Felix," Byleth called, smiling when his eyes flashed up to meet theirs. "Is something the matter?"

"No," he answered quickly, wrapping his hands around his stomach, regretting that he'd undressed so soon.

"You know Byleth would touch you, if you stepped closer," Sylvain promised, sinking one of his one oil slicked fingers into their tight heat. Byleth gasped and nodded.

"I'm not worried about myself," Felix admitted.

"Are you worried about me?" Byleth asked, before flexing their hands on Sylvain's knees, and helping Sylvain align himself again. "Because Sylvain is taking very good care of me."

"I try," Sylvain purred, licking the curve of Byleth's shoulder to the base of their neck. He moved his hands to the inside of their thighs as he applied a gentle pulsing pressure, letting Byleth fuck themselves down onto his cock, rather than snapping up into them.

"Oh, oh yeah," Byleth groaned, biting their bottom lip. This was quickly followed up with a giggle as they knocked their head against Sylvain's.

"We're ready for you, I think, if you still want to join us," Byleth cooed, through Sylvain's chuckling.

Felix nodded, watching the shift of Byleth's shoulders, the curve of Sylvain's smile, the curl of each their toes.

Slowly, he brought himself into their space, reaching out a hand to Byleth’s shoulder to steady himself as he dared to accommodate what they’d discussed, and stepped his legs wide around the bodies that rested just below him on the bed, hitching a knee up onto the mattress. Felix kept his head turned slightly aside, biting his tongue to keep from smiling too wide, a little anxious from the attention of the two sets of eyes encouraging him closer.

Then Byleth laughed again, soft and pleased, and Felix felt his eyes drawn from their teeth to their eyes, glassy and reverent. Unable to meet anyone’s gaze for long, Felix had long had to take others at their word in regards to Byleth’s impassive expressions. The patient and playful look they wore now could never be described as stoic.

He let himself relax, easing his tongue from between his teeth, relaxing the knit of his brow, sliding his other hand up over their opposite shoulder as he crawled closer to his lovers. Felix twitched only slightly when Sylvain left a kiss on the back of his hand.

“You’re a menace,” Felix warned, even as Byleth’s hands reached his hips.

“If I weren’t, this would be going a lot more slowly,” Sylvain teased, and Felix caught sight of Sylvain offering a condom to Byleth with an arm around their waist, produced from a pile of supplies on the corner of the bed.

Sylvain’s words could easily have applied to more than this one encounter, and Felix blushed at the truth of it, as he let himself sink down around them. He reached out to take Byleth’s bare cock in hand, and grinded himself up against them as they cursed and pressed their forehead to his chest as they worked at opening Sylvain’s gift.

When Byleth’s hands were free again, they moved jerky, rolling their hips back to meet Sylvain, ensuring he was still present. The way they were both gasping had Felix assured that Sylvain was still as solid as those Goddess-damned shoulders of his. Sylvain went back to peppering Byleth’s neck and shoulders in tender kisses and whispers of praise, large hands flat against their chest, thumbs circling pert nipples.

With one hand coiling around Sylvain’s neck, and the other clinging to Felix’s middle, Byleth was moaning even before Felix leaned in to suck at the hollow of their collarbone, angling himself to drag the head of Byleth’s cock back and forth across his entrance.

“Oh, yes, Felix,” Sylvain moaned encouragingly as Byleth’s hips canted softly, chasing and running from pleasure in simultaneous movements. “Work that magic.”

“Shut up,” Felix chuckled, before biting into the side of Byleth’s neck, causing them to cry out. When his mouth moved away, Sylvain’s gentle lips ghosted the spot, careful and comforting, just in case. His eyes fluttered in surprised when Felix nudged his face away with a shake of his head, their noses bumping together. With a roll of his own eyes as they closed in concentration, Felix pressed their lips together, amorous and indulgent as he sunk as far down as he dared on Byleth’s twitching erection.

“Oh, Felix,” Byleth gasped, praised, begged, moving both hands to the muscles on his back, scrabbling for purchase, coherence.

Felix held fast against the embrace, stating firmly, “I’ll seat myself in my own time.”

“You don’t have to,” Byleth babbled, “just move, more, I want  — ”

“I can do that,” Felix assured them, leaning back enough to catch Byleth’s slackened lips between his teeth, easing the bites with a warm and gentle tongue. It seemed they were already lost in their lust, red-faced and uncoordinated and desperate for whatever pace Felix might set for them, trapping Sylvain in their rhythm.

“Oh, oh fuck,” Sylvain whined when Felix finally rested in Byleth’s lap.

“Are you  — ” Byleth hiccuped and whimpered, so that Felix was rolling his hips and his eyes in tandem.

“Are you two idiots okay?”

“Don’t,” Byleth pleaded, grabbing at Felix’s hips with strong, insistent hands, forcing them both back onto Sylvain, who moaned again. “Don’t stop.”

“The weight of you two … it’s real nice, Felix,” Sylvain promised, leaning back until he could rest his weight on his elbows.

With a nod, Felix moved his hands to squeeze at Byleth’s biceps as he instructed, “Then fucking touch me, and I won’t stop.”

The icy edge to his voice was enough to set Byleth’s nerves aflame. They smiled and turned their head aside, sucking on their thumb in a way that maybe both lovers could see, before curling their wrist to caress the digit back and forth where Felix might need it, their other hand less dedicated to one form of pleasure, scratching, pinching and caressing at random as Felix made good on his offer and reduced them and Sylvain to gasping puddles of pleasure beneath the power of his thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! <3


End file.
